


欲

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 艾莎长出了一根阴茎。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	欲

艾莎长出了一根阴茎。

起初，她自己解决。机械的撸动行为很快无法满足这突兀的性器，她只好利用起幻想。开始只有一个赤裸的女性雏形，伴随她幻想的深入变得明晰。衣服穿上了，深绿色的披风被卷成一股、绕在腰间，披风上镶嵌的橙色宝石与内衬那艾莎最爱的紫色布料混成一团，揉在褶皱里闪着光；长裙依旧是深绿色。推上去。内里是浅绿色的百褶长裙。再推上去。内裤拉下来。翘起的臀部紧绷着，跟着站直的双腿一颤、一颤。她插进去，对方挺起身子。头发散下了，是橙红发色，小巧精致的金色王冠无声无息地落进草丛里，几缕汗湿的头发黏着脖子和脸颊。脸上长着雀斑，眼睛是墨绿色的，里头满盛着眼泪，同声音一样带着哀求。

艾莎，她说，姐姐。

女人的身份揭晓时，艾莎的幻想就也无法满足那性器了。

她苦苦忍耐多日，甚至向这根没有思想的多余肉体求饶。当然没有用。阴茎在一天的几个时刻里准时挺立，将她的思绪拉进潮湿黏腻的泥淖，随之而来的是她妹妹的身体，以及湿得可以让阴茎顺滑陷入的下体。

出于寻找安定的本能，而非幻想对象是安娜的原因——艾莎如此辩解——她奔向阿伦戴尔。可编造好的理由在看见那双墨绿色眼睛时被敲得粉碎，她转身就跑，很快听到身后传来急促的高跟鞋声和一声又一声的呼唤：

艾莎，艾莎！站住！

这呼唤比她过去无数个幻想都要清楚，所以即便它不含任何情欲的成分，也足够让不听话的阴茎卖力挺起。艾莎双腿一软，被安娜抓住了。

怎么了？

艾莎目光飘忽。

安娜盯着她，仍牢牢抓着她的手腕，开始检查她的身体情况。虽然这个行为对于此时的艾莎而言与色欲的抚摸无异。艾莎投降。

我……长了一个奇怪的东西。

安娜的目光被艾莎按住的下身吸引。她犹豫着拉开艾莎的手，盯着她突起的下体。

你长了一个？

艾莎咬着下唇扭过头，安娜抓住她手腕的地方滚烫，在两人沉重的呼吸声里，她像夏日的巧克力，带着腻人的甜味融化成一滩。

安娜问完这个问题后就在没下文，艾莎这才发现这是一个等待着答案的问句而非反问句。她的下唇打着颤，不明白自己贴心的妹妹为何在这件事上如此不讲理，但还是张开嘴。她的声音细如蚊蚋：阴……茎。

阴茎？安娜像是不理解这个词的意思，清晰地重复了一遍。不知是有意还是无意，她的目光将艾莎从头扫视到尾，最后停留在艾莎的下体。

阴茎。艾莎瑟缩了一下，在心里把这个词又念了一次。不错，阴茎。自魔法之后，她再度多了一个突兀又无法摆脱的存在。女人长出男人的性器官是个什么模样？女人的腰肢纤细、臀部和大腿丰满，下身的重心落在翘起的臀上；而男人的屁股结实，下身的重心落在身前。女人的身前多了一个重心，是个什么模样？至少在艾莎的眼里，绝对称不上美丽。它是个诅咒，是个报应，是她内心终于无法承受她饱胀欲望的明证；它是一个肿瘤，展示着许多书籍里控诉的男人的罪恶，具有野兽般蛮不讲理的攻击性。

艾莎没意识到她在思考这些事情的时候舔了嘴唇。她的视线落到安娜的身体上。

安娜听她把自己的遭遇简短地说完——当然，省略了幻想的那一部分——很快得出结论：你需要我帮忙。

不。艾莎飞快地眨几下眼，迅速地否定。我可以自己解决。

你解决不了，我看出来了。我可以帮忙的。毕竟……嗯。安娜吞了一下口水，头往一旁偏了一点，但视线没有离开艾莎的身体。她用手掌遮住自己的嘴，说：我愿意为你做任何事。

艾莎默许了。

一开始，只是手。艾莎觉得为了这种事像普通男女那样躺在床上太诡异，所以她们只是在城堡的某个角落里意图站着迅速解决，但艾莎很快就后悔自己的选择：当她抵在图书馆书架的时候，书本的书角像牙齿似的咬着她的后背；当她靠在阳台的窗户上时，明亮的阳光透过她的身后，将她的前方笼罩进黑暗里，但脑袋倚在她的肩膀上的安娜被照亮了小半边脸庞；当她躺在花园的草坪上时，仆人们就在不远的小房子里为午餐忙碌。全世界的目光好像都落在自己身上，尖锐而凶猛，像森林里夜间出没的狼群那发着绿光的眼睛，磨牙的声音窸窸窣窣，激起她浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。野兽们绿色的眼睛盯着她，盯着她从未脱下的衣服，整整齐齐地穿在身上；盯着她唯一凌乱不堪的那个地方。

有一天，安娜吻了她。那是个太越界的吻，她们喘息着分开，唇边是彼此乱七八糟的唇印。

安娜躲开艾莎询问的目光，放在艾莎裤子里手动了一下。好了，现在够硬了。安娜这样解释她突然的吻。

那么，现在吻是合理的了。于是她们寻找更舒适的地方，比如书房的柔软沙发，比如床。她们精致的妆容不再精致，口红不再仅仅涂抹在唇上。口红出现在所有地方，带着小小的齿痕。

然后，这唇印落在了艾莎的大腿内侧。口红留下一串断断续续的吻，像小偷的脚印，慢慢摸索进终点。潮湿碰上潮湿。

艾莎不记得这是从什么时候开始的。她低头看向跪坐在自己两腿间的女孩，她穿着在艾莎的幻想里出现过无数次的深绿色加冕装，幻想里加冕装被破碎的呻吟蹂躏，可现实里，披风被她整齐地叠好放在一旁。揉成一团丢在一旁的裤子是艾莎的，撕碎的衣服是艾莎的，哀求的呻吟声是艾莎的，伴随她的每一声啜泣，落在安娜发间的雪花是艾莎的。

好热。在某个凉爽的秋季里，安娜如是说，脱掉了她的衣服，包括她的内裤。她坐在艾莎的大腿上轻轻地蹭，身子沉下去一点，再沉下去一点，直到自己的柔软紧贴她姐姐的大腿，磨蹭的时候留下水迹。

好热。她吻她，呢喃。太热了。

艾莎让她的幻想变成了现实。她控制水，制造冰，柔软度介于冰和水之间，温度却比任何艾莎曾经制造过的东西都要温暖得多。这些东西化为镣铐，将安娜牢牢钳制其中。

太狡猾了。安娜咯咯笑，舔着唇，张开双腿，说。这样是犯规的。

她插入她，将她的笑意摩擦成零零碎碎的哭声，看她不自觉地挺身又落下，身体滚烫如燃烧的火焰，听她支零破碎的声音没有逻辑地呼唤自己：艾莎，艾莎。我爱你。吻我。我爱你。

她说她爱她。艾莎清醒了。她说过很多次“我爱你”，但从不像这样。她以前说爱说得坦率光明，她现在说爱说得自私绝望。艾莎突然意识到，她自己一直以来都是后者。她一直以来都是这么呼唤安娜的。

温度很快降下来，舒爽的秋季过去，白雪落下，刺骨的寒冬袭来。万物在白雪里潜藏生机，等候春季的到来。停息的还有艾莎。在深冬那天，她对安娜说，她的阴茎消失了。

自私绝望也消失了。她们的一切行为都是为了安抚这突兀的玩意儿，不是吗？艾莎再寻不到理由找安娜，只是安娜有时会忘记这事，上前在艾莎的唇上自然而然地落下一吻。

啊，抱歉。道歉的总是艾莎，而安娜瞪大眼睛看着她，就好像造成这个吻的是艾莎而不是安娜。

但艾莎很想安娜。但她不知道想安娜的是她本人还是那根已经消失的阴茎，所以她没法去找她。可在某个漫长的长夜里，艾莎决定放弃自己一直以来寻求的真实，骑着水灵飞奔过黑海，不管不顾地奔向她妹妹的房间。安娜下意识地探身吻她，却被艾莎躲过了。

抱歉。我只是想找你睡觉——字面上的，睡觉。

安娜看着她：吃晚饭了吗？

吃了。

哦。我去叫仆人明早多备一份早餐。

不用！我回阿塔霍兰吃。

安娜盯着她看了一会儿，很久才让微笑回归嘴角：你好久没回阿伦戴尔吃饭了，阿塔霍兰的饭菜那么好吃吗？

呃。艾莎僵硬地点点头，回应听不出来是认同还是反对。

好吧。安娜说。她拉艾莎上床，两人只对视了一会儿，就开始了姐妹间阔别已久的闲谈。安娜说阿伦戴尔最近挺平和，至少没有要出什么白狼和四灵骚乱的样子，但一平和就总有人耐不住性子，她还是忙得很，忙于确定杰克和汤姆吵了三天的宠物小狗归属权，忙于参加玛丽和她丈夫的婚礼，忙于把大家突发奇想种起来的毒蘑菇拔掉。

听起来真有趣。艾莎评价。

毒蘑菇那事儿最有趣，安娜说，有个男人吃了毒蘑菇，以为自己长了对女人的巨乳，还说要给兄弟分享。

艾莎笑了一下。

不过这蘑菇害处不大，幻觉过了就好。安娜滔滔不绝。而且他清醒之后对自己做了什么记得一清二楚，从此以后成了认这毒蘑菇的专家，逢人就科普毒蘑菇的危害。不会有什么傻瓜会吃第二次的。

安娜抚摸艾莎的脸。她说，会吗？肯定不会。

没有人会一直想要身处在幻觉里的。

艾莎看向她。安娜侧躺着，用一只手支着脑袋，嘴角带着笑，半眯着眼睛看着她。

“我们实在是太自私了。我说我可以为你做任何事，其实我那时候的意思是‘我想对你做更多事’。而你说你长出了一根阴茎。”

艾莎低声说：“我想，我们不是太自私了，而是我们应该更自私点。”

“那好。”

安娜吻她的时候，她没有躲开。

（全文完）


End file.
